1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for a motorcycle. Should a collision occur, the air bag device will cushion an impact to a rider of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Currently, many automobiles, such as passenger cars, include an air bag device. The air bag device has been adopted as one tool for cushioning an impact to a rider should the automobile suffer a collision. Because of the impact cushioning effect exhibited by air bag devices, use of air bags in the automobile industry is wide spread.
The popularity of air bag devices in the automobile industry has created a desire among consumers for the development of an air bag device for motorcycles. Therefore, there exists a need for an air bag device, which can be used in conjunction with a motorcycle, to provide an impact cushioning effect for a rider in the event of a collision.